


Snowed in

by Quagswagging



Series: A Cosy Winter [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Awkwardness, Boys In Love, Gentle Kissing, Keeping warm, M/M, Sharing Body Heat, Snow, Snowed In, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: The stranger turned and took off his hat and scarf, and when he turned back around, Kevin gasped."Nico?"A stranger saves Kevin out of a storm, but maybe the stranger isn't so unfamiliar after all.
Relationships: Nico Hulkenberg/Kevin Magnussen
Series: A Cosy Winter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556521
Kudos: 82





	Snowed in

**Author's Note:**

> Kevin/Nico are my favs atm, so ofc I had to have a part for them in the series!  
> Requests welcome!

Kevin struggled through the snow, the layer of white so thick on the ground that most of his lower legs were hidden by it. The snow hadn't been so bad when he had left for the walk this morning, but the weather had turned for the worse quickly.

Usually, when Kevin was home in Denmark, he could find the way back to his house blindly, but he was just on holiday here in Sweden, and still very unfamiliar with the surroundings. 

Kevin stopped walking briefly to adjust his scarf and hat, trying to cover most of his face, but he still frot cold. Squinting his eyes, he tried to orientate himself, but in all honesty, he had known he was lost for an hour already. 

He almost celebrated when he saw a figure in the distance waving at him, a muffled voice calling him over. Kevin walked towards them, struggling a little to walk against the harsh wind. The small part of his face not covered by his hat and scarf was stinging angrily, and even through all the layers, Kevin could feel the harsh cold seeping into his bones.

The man waving him over was wearing a similar attire to hin, face covered by a thick yellow scarf and a hat pulled low over his forehead. The man yelled something, pointing behind him. Kevin couldn't hear what he was saying, but got the hint and followed after him.

Soon, they reached a small wooden cabin, the stranger nudging at the door until it finally creaked open. Kevin was tugged inside quickly, the door slamming shut behind them. Kevin couldn't shake the feeling that this could be the start of a very cliche horror movie, 

The stranger turned and took off his hat and scarf, and when he turned back around, Kevin gasped.

"Nico?" He said incredulously. The German frowned.

"Yeah?" He muttered in answer. Kevin swallowed thickly and pushed his scarf down, taking off his hat and ruffling up his hair a little.

"Kevin?" Nico huffed, brows furrowing. "What are you doing here?" Kevin awkwardly shrugged, toying with a loose thread on his hat.

“I’m on holiday in the village nearby, went on a walk but I eh… got lost.” he explained shortly. Nico hummed and didn’t answer.

“You’re staying here?” Kevin muttered eventually, trying to ignore the melted snow dripping down his coat. Nico nodded.

“Yeah, not a bad place to get away from it all.” he said, Kevin nodding in agreement. There continued to be a tension between them, and Kevin couldn’t bear it any longer.

“I better go, might be able to get back before dark if I’m lucky.” he said, starting to put his scarf back on. Nico blinked in confusion.

“You can’t possibly get back into the storm, you’ll never get back!” he snapped impatiently. Kevin glared.

“So what do you propose then, huh? Because I’m not stay-”

“Stay here.” Nico snapped back. “There is a small sofa, you’ll fit on there.” he added with a smirk. Kevin glared at him, before turning to look out the window. The storm, if possible, had worsened and Kevin knew he couldn't leave.

"Fine." He huffed impatiently, refusing to meet Nico's eye as he took off his coat and shoes. The melting snow had run into his collar, and most part of his sweater was now wet and cold too. He tried not too shiver, but he was simply too cold not to. 

"I'll get you some clothes. There is a shower down the hall if you want to warm up." Nico muttered. Kevin nodded and followed after the German, through the small bedroom to the ensuite. 

"Towel." Nico said awkwardly, handing it to the Dane. "And there is a bathrobe on the back of the door. I'll put some clothes out for you on the bed." He added, before fleeing back to the living room.

Kevin took a quick, hot shower, wrapping the large bathrobe around himself and shuffling into the bedroom. The bathrobe was soft and warm against his skin, making Kevin drowsy. 

Nico had left some track pants and a sweater for him on the bed and Kevin quickly put them on. He hesitated before putting the bathrobe on over it, still feeling chilly.

When he padded into the living area, Nico was standing in the kitchen, stirring in a large pot.

"Smells good." Kevin tried kindly. "What is it?" The German briefly glanced up.

"Vegetable stew. My grandmother's recipe." He explained. Kevin hummed.

"Can I help you with something?" He asked, busying himself rolling up the sleeves of the much too big sweater and bathrobe. Nico shook his head.

"Food's almost done." He muttered. Kevin's mere presence seemed to annoy Nico deeply, which made the Dane even more surprised about the fact he was allowed to stay here.

There was no dining table so they both settles on the sofa, which was small enough that their legs pressed together. The stew was good but Kevin felt too antsy to comment on it, somehow afraid Nico would take it the wrong way.

Once they were done eating, Kevin wordlessly got up, gathering the dishes and moving to the sink to clean them. Nico seemed unsure of himself, watching Kevin but not doing anything. 

He suddenly got up and moved to the bedroom, the door falling shut behind him. Kevin was unsure where the German had gone, also not hearing the shower turn on. Kevin sighed and walked back to the small sofa, sitting down and trying to figure out how he was going to sleep on the tiny piece of furniture. He tried to scroll through his social media, but found there was no signal out here.

“Do you want to watch a movie? There are a few old DVD’s and it’s too early to sleep anyways.” Nico spoke up suddenly. Kevin had not heard him come in and tensed in surprise.

“I eh… sure?” he muttered, swallowing thickly. 

“The tv is in the bedroom.” Nico muttered, grabbing a few bottles of water and a bar of chocolate, and waiting for Kevin to follow after him. They settled on the bed next to each other, Kevin trying to tuck his legs under the bathrobe too in an attempt to warm himself better.

“Are you that cold?” Nico muttered halfway through the movie, as Kevin couldn’t stop himself from shivering. Kevin shrugged half-heartedly, hiding himself more in Nico’s sweater. Nico sighed, and tugged at the thick covers they were sitting on.

“Get under the covers then.” he said. Kevin nibbled his bottom lip but then crawled under the covers, cuddling a bit more back against the pillows. Nico offered him a surprisingly soft smile, getting under the covers as well, before focusing back on the movie. 

“Thanks you for letting me stay here, I swear I’ll be out of your hair as soon as possible.” Kevin muttered. Nico hummed. 

“It’s alright. I couldn’t let you stay out in this weather, as annoying as you might be.” Nico said, but there was no annoyance in his voice, only amusement. Kevin glared half-heartedly, falling silent again. He finally felt himself warm up again and was starting to feel drowsy. Another shiver went through him, and Kevin was surprised at the worried look Nico gave him.

“Come here, it’s not healthy to stay so cold.” Nico said, pulling the Dane into his chest. Kevin went rigid a the touch, but when Nico guided his face to his shoulder, letting him nuzzle into the warm crook of his neck, Kevin relaxed slightly.

“I’m going to fall asleep like this.” he mumbled. “I should move to the sofa.” he added. Nico shook his head.

“You can stay here, don’t want you to get sick.” he added. Kevin sighed.

“Why are you so nice to me.” he muttered. Nico stayed silent for a moment.

“I don’t know… I guess you’re not so bad after all.” he muttered eventually, cheek now resting against the top of Kevin’s head. “And I guess it’s part of the Christmas spirit, mhm?” he added. Kevin chuckled lightly, hesitantly curling his arm around Nico’s chest. He was surprised with how comfortable he felt in the German’s arms, and felt himself starting to drift off.

He was wide awake again when he felt Nico’s lips press to his cheek, just missing his lips. Kevin glanced up at the German.

“Is that part of the Christmas spirit too?” he asked. Nico let out a shaky breath.

“If you want it to be.” he muttered. Kevin wasn’t sure how to answer for a moment, but then nodded briefly. Nico’s breaths brushed warm over his cheeks, and then the German’s slightly chapped lips pressed over his in a chaste kiss. Kevin’s mind went blank as he kissed back, gasping softly as the German’s tongue swiped into his mouth. The kiss lingered on a while longer, Kevin’s hand curling around Nico’s cheek to pull him in deeper. 

They pulled apart eventually, Kevin now braced over Nico. Nico smiled cheekily, pushing up to press another kiss to Kevin’s lips.

“I know an even better way to warm you up.” he whispered, a hand slipping under all the layers Kevin was wearing and pressing low against Kevin’s back. Kevin raised an eyebrow, leaning in too bump their noses together.

“I’m interested…” he purred. Nico grinned, rolling them over.

“Then let me show you.” he whispered.

And Kevin didn’t feel cold anymore for the remainder of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: bwoahtastic


End file.
